


Walking Wounded

by Kaoz



Series: CWD [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the normal life she was meant to have. Until they found her.<br/>Happily Ever After is not for everyone.<br/>Not for Hunters…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Wounded

She likes everything about her life- more than she had thought possible because it doesn’t include Hunting or anything terribly scary or otherwise possibly life ending. And Jon never has to know about that part of her life.

Although…

Its not really fair when he's told her about _his_ … other past. If it weren't because she ended up on an alien space ship, well, she would have just thought he'd hit his head too hard on something or his parents dropped him on his head a whole lot and recently if it weren't that he didn’t have parents.

She reaches into her back pocket for the cell phone with a smile. “Are you walking yet?” she looks around but this part of the campus is almost deserted. Jon has told her one too many times he doesn’t like her taking the ‘short cut’ but Tëmpeztrà isn't afraid of the dark. She's already seen the monster hiding in it.

 _“Class ran late. Again.”_ Jon replies and he sounds annoyed which only gets a laugh from her. _“And you're taking your short cut aren't you?”_

“You told me not to, Jon.” Tëmpe's smirk translates just fine and Jon’s sigh just puts a little more pep in her step. “Because I just love getting orders, Johnny-Boy.”

 _“You definitely like taking risks, Tëmpeztrà.”_ Jon hurries his pace though he knows she's probably going to get home before he does. _“Other girls avoid dark places, especially at night on a practically empty college campus.”_

“I'm not ‘most girls’ Jon. That’s what you like about me. And we both know I can handle myself. Besides,” she laughs. “You're already running to get here and I'm slowing down for you.”

 _“Don’t. Just get home.”_ Jon orders and then curses because she's probably going to stop and wait. _“That’s not an order, Tëmpe.”_

“Why would I think it was?” Tëmpeztrà stops under a light and scuffs her boot on the pavement. “You already know what my response would be if you did give me an order. And we aren't in the military so…”

 _“You know how frustrating you can be?"_ Jon scowls as he starts to jog. _"Very."_

Tëmpeztrà laughs. "Thanks, I work hard at it. So glad you noticed." Her phone beeps and she glances at the screen to see her brother's face flashing at her. "Big bro is checking up on me."

 _"Great, maybe he’ll get you to start walking home."_ Jon huffs into his ear piece.

"Yeah, when pigs fly." She scoffs. "Hey, Jon? I love you. See you in a few." She hangs up and turns slowly as her brother's voice is drowned by music. "Why do  have to call me from _inside_ a bar?"

_"What?! Wait, I can't hear you!"_

"Of course you can't." she sighs and stops when she spots the guy hiding in the shadows. "My Mom always said you never hear anything nice by eavesdropping."

"Your Mom…" he moves towards her with deliberate slow steps. "Is dead."

Tëmpeztrà frowns, she has that decidedly 'I'm in deep shit' feeling and quickly scans her surroundings before focusing on the threat in front of her.

"You have that… scent." He says on a pause then shows her the row of teeth that tells her exactly what kind of monster has found her. "The Campbell blood. Hunters."

"Dude, you're seriously off your meds." She slips her cell phone into her back pocket and hopes Bhaze can hear them. "Those dollar teeth are so fake-."

"You know what I am." He cuts her off and takes another step towards her.

"Some psycho stalker pretending to have fangs? Yeah, I'd say your cheap imitation leather jacket and ripped jeans really add to the look. Gross, do you even wash your hair? Is it really gray or just dirty?" she takes a slow step back, always watching him. The only weapon on her is the books in her bag and the dagger masquerading as her belt buckle. She'd never kill him with it and they both know it.

"There's no one here, little hunter." He smiles and keeps coming towards her.

Tëmpeztrà is afraid that Jon will get there before she has a chance to run off the vamp. _'Campbell.’_  

"You're the one." She says  on a breath as she pieces it together. "You killed her."

"She took my family." He snarls back. "And I told her I'd take hers."

"I'm going to kill you." Tëmpeztrà slips the strap of her bag off her shoulder and swings it at his head. He ducks the first one and catches the second swing with his face. She lets go of the strap when he yanks and knees him, following with an elbow to his face again. He blindly grabs for her throat and feels her hands take his arm and bend. His knee hits the ground with help from her boot and he reaches back with his free hand, grabbing a fist-full of her loose hair. She screams as he yanks her over his shoulder to land on the ground. She's got scrapes all along her arms that sting but she's up and at him again. "I'm going to kill you!"

He grabs her arm and turns her, his free arm wrapping around her waist. Tëmpeztrà tries to hold back her scream as his teeth clamp down on her forearm. She fumbles with her buckle as he feeds and gets the knife free then jabs it into the arm wrapped around her waist, twisting as he lets go.

"I'll peel your skin strip by strip if I have to but your fucking dead!" she yells when the screech of tires draws her attention to the black van idling at the curb a few yards away. "You got some lackeys in that black van?"

"I've been growing my family." He corrects. "Don’t worry, they know to keep their hands off you."

Tëmpeztrà lunges with the knife, slashing at his face and throat. She gets his hand and face twice before he smacks her down and she sits up with the knife finding a home in his thigh. She kicks him and scrambles to her feet when she hears her name.

 _'No, please no.'_   she looks up, frantically searching for Jon and spots the vampires getting out of the van. She yells at Jon to leave even as she's running towards the vamp turning towards him. He doesn’t see her until her foot is in his face and then she grabs his arm and puts him face down into the cement. He can feel the snap and tear as his arm breaks and the heel of her boot as she stomps on his head.

"Get out of here!" Tëmpeztrà yells as Jon comes out of the shadows. He's across the knoll, far enough he'll have a good head-start back to people. And she knows he's not going to leave her.

"That’s enough foreplay." He grabs her shoulders and throws her face first into the side of the van.

She can hear the echo of her name and then she's picked up, her chin pulled up and the burn of teeth floods her shoulder.

"Struggle all you want, little hunter." He pants and slurps the blood dribbling from his mouth, laughing. "Lets go." He throws her into the van. The bloody vampire with the broken arm glares as Tëmpeztrà tries to sit up and closes the door as she kicks their maker in the face.

Jon is yelling at them to stop. He's not entirely sure he saw what he saw and then his phone is beeping at him insistently. "Not now-!"

_"What's the plate?! Read me the plates, Jon!"_

"Bhaze?"

_"The fucking license plates!"_

"I've got a partial-. Someone just took her! I need to call the cops-."

 _"NO!"_ Bhaze yells. _"They can't help her. Text me the plates and don’t go home.  Do not go home, Jon! I've got this."_

"Wha-. Bhaze!" Jon yells into his cell but the line is dead. He doesn’t recognize the number and hesitates to send him the plates but he does and quickly moves around, looking for anything that’s going to help him find Tëmpeztrà.

**T**

Bhaze still has Tëmpeztrà on the line. She keeps threatening the vamp and providing details about them.

_'Its him. The one that killed Dad and then Mom. Its him.'_

_"Get off me you fucking leech!"_

Bhaze grips the steering wheel harder and floors the gas. He can't help her right now but he still wants to jump through the phone and strangle the fucking vamp taking bites out of his little sister.

 _"You're going to change your mind."_ His laugh gets on Bhaze's last nerve but he doesn’t want them to know she can be tracked so he's got them on mute. _"I'll hear you beg me for more and then we'll start to have some fun."_

"You … fuck! Fuck!" Bhaze grabs the spare and dials. He doesn't even wait for the greeting before he's demanding help. "Get your fucking lap top and start tracking her, damn it!"

 _"Slow down."_ Macer orders. " _What's going on? Who am I tracking?"_

"They took her. That fucking leech just took my little sister!" he yells. "She's got her cell, they're in a black van-."

_"She's… she's going to be fine. I'm- we'll find her, Bhaze. I swear we are going to find her."_

**T**


End file.
